Love out of reach
by Forever Cullen
Summary: A one off by a dear friend of mine. please read and review. Edward's has only ever had one love in his immortal life but that love he can never and he must move on and try to find away to be happy.


**Love out of reach**

**A/N: This is not written by me and I take no credit for it. A dear friend of mine came up story as part of her course work and seeing as she got a good mark for it asked me to post it for her as she had no intentions of writing another story and would not need to sing up to FF.**

**Please read and review I know that even those this is a one off she would really like to know what you all thought.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

My name is Edward Cullen, to humans I am 17 years old, but really I am 110 years of age. I got turned into a vampire when I was dying back in 1918 .

Over the years I have watched the one I have fallen for, watching and always hoped he felt for me the way I did for him, after 6 years as a vampire I heard him in his mind when he thought he was alone, thinking about me, asking himself why he felt this way when he was in love with her.

I made myself known and after a long talk we ended up kissing that led to so much more, now years later we are still together, yes it hurts to see him with her but he always makes it better when we are alone.

One day when going into school I noticed a girl watching me, I learned of her name, Bella. After a few weeks in meeting her I talked to him as this Bella clearly showed that she has feelings for me, he said it might me an idea if I encourage her, become a couple.

I have had no one, as far as the Cullens know, since I got turned. I wasn't so sure. When I knew we were alone I asked him what he thought and after a long talk we decided I should get to know this Bella, hang out with her. I only hoped that he didn't hope that I would fall for her and go off him as I could never do that.

And so time went on. In time Bella found out about me being a vampire, about all of us and she wasn't afraid. When she told me she wanted to become a vampire I manage to put her off asking and went straight to him to tell him everything, he said we should get the family together and tell them so that's what we did. After talking I went to Bella and told her what we had decided. She wasn't pleased I knew that but she let it go for now.

Not long after prom we, the Cullens, left, we knew we couldn't stay in one place too long a time as we don't age. We left, I admit I hated to leave Bella like that as she didn't want us, me, to leave. If I was honest I didn't want to go. Yes my feelings were growing but to me she will always be second to him as I know who he is with will always be second to me.

Bella had told on what I nearly did, on what she had stopped me from doing, how I planned to reveal myself, part of it was because of what I heard and thought was Bella but a lot of it was him, he had distanced himself from me, told me it was what we needed.

When Bella told them all and he talked to me in private it was painful, painful in how he looked at me, he wasn't angry or mad, he was disappointed and that was what hurt more than anything, he hardly said anything to me but he didn't have to, he knew he didn't have to, the look of disappointment and hurt was enough.

It was a week later when the door to my room opened I looked up from my bed and watched as he closed the door behind him and locked it. I saw as he slowly walked over to me and sat down beside me. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again." he said, his voice low.

"I promise, but it hurt, you distanced yourself from me, wouldn't let yourself be alone with me."

Carlisle sighed. "Esme was starting to wonder I had to Edward." he said as he placed his hand on the back of my head.

"If you had told me that I would have kept my distance, you doing that and me not knowing why it hurt."

"I know. I am sorry Edward, from now on I will tell you everything."

"Promise?"

Carlisle moved forwards and placed his lips on Edwards. "Promise."

**The end**

**Please don't forget to review even if it's just to say you liked it please and thank you I know how much this would mean to her xoxo**


End file.
